Lockroom Blues
by BabyyBre
Summary: Spike and his little sister...what Ed sees in the locker room...  waring susidce themes...


One-Shot

**Summary: Spike wants peace, wants to feel happy again. When his younger sister comes to visit, she reminds him what life is worth living. (Set after Lou's death.)**

-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

* * *

><p>Ed Lang was the first in that day. If you asked him, it was six am and the smell of coffee was in the air but he heard the sobs of a woman in the men's locker room and wondered who it can be.<p>

"Spike, sometimes life sucks. I get that." The woman cried, "I really do. But this is something you don't need to know. Please don't…"

"Aida…go away."

Ed knew that voice, it was Spike. And he knew that name it was his little sister. Ed didn't know that she was coming from the US. "No!" She screamed.

Ed knew it was time to step into the locker room. He yawned, sipped his coffee and acted like he heard nothing. He planned to catch them off guard. When he stepped into the locker room, his fingers felt weak giving up the strength to hold on to his hot cup of coffee. **"Spike!"** He yelled.

Spike seemed confused. His eyes were full of tears and his voice seemed lost when he saw Ed. "Your not suppose to be here for another hour. Why are you here?"

"I was called in early, buddy. What are you doing?" Ed asked, setting down his stuff. He smiled slightly at the FBI Agent, Spike called his sister.

"Tell her to leave." Spike looked at Ed with begging eyes.

"No." She quickly said. "We are in this together. **Per sempre? Fratello di destro?"**

Ed didn't know what she said to Spike, but he saw the** hope** in his eyes when she said it. "Spike…I really think you need to put the gun down. And we can talk about this and everything will be better. I promise you." Ed said but quiclky regretted the words when he saw the **anger **back in his eyes.

"NO!" Spike screamed fighting back tears. He was angry. He was pissed, and he was confused. Ed got that, he felt the same way. **"Promises mean nothing to me."**

Ed stepped forward grabbing Aida's arm pulling her back, a couple feet from Spike. "Stop!" She screamed and he quickly let go of her.

"He's trying to protect you!" Spike screamed at his sister, like they were have a normal fight. "Let him. Someone needs to protect my little baby sister...Ed...look after for her **when I'm gone** please."

"Buddy...you are not going anywhere...You are going to stay safe with us. Aren't you?" Ed asked stepping foward, just a little bit.

"Do you remember that time I was in high school and my three best friends died in the car accident?" She asked softly. "And I was suppose to be in the same car with them, driving to the big football game but mama kept me at home because she was angry with dad."

Spike looked up and took a deep breath. "Yea, I remember."

Ed looked between Spike and Aida as he heard Sarge's voice outside talking to Winnie about a baseball game that he missed on TV last night. He hoped he wouldn't walk in here, because he had a good feeling about Aida talking Spike down.

"Remember that I called you crying." Aida took a deep breath as she took her seat back by Spike. She waited until her big brother looked at her. "And I cried, and admitted that I found your gun. **And I was calling to say good-bye.** Do you remember what you said to me?"

**"I know that you are hurting right now, and the pain is getting to you. But it will get better. Everything gets better."** Spike said by memory. "Everything gets better."

"I know this is the lame thing to say…but it does." Ed looked to Aida who was crying herself now. She quiclky wipped away the tears, and Ed guessed that was a reflex she devopled working for the FBI. "The reason I love myself so much, is because of you."

Spike looked to Ed and wondered if things would get better.

**"I wouldn't believe alive if it wasn't because of you!"** She yelled quietly. "I remember that it took about 4 hours to talk to me. And it was another 3 hours after that until I let go of you and stopped crying." She put her hand to her face and started to cry harder, not be able to finish.

**"You are the sunshine in my life when I'm having a bad day. You are the rain when I need a little reminder. You are a silent night and a peaceful morning. You are my smile when I realize I love you and you're the tears that roll down my face when I still miss you."** Spike reapted. **"I remember saying that to you. That what made you take a deep breath and put the gun down."**

Spike **put down the gun** on the floor and Ed quickly grabbed it and took a deep breath knowing that nothing bad was going to happen here today.

Spike put his arms around his little sister tightly. "I'm sorry…" Spike cried. "That's something I shouldn't have done to you."

"It's okay." Aida said to him softly. **"People are allowed to have their bad days."**

"I have had a lot of those, the last couple weeks."

"Spike…" His sister said breathlessly, "I love you."

"I love you too Boo."

-7-7-7-7-7-7-

Ed took a deep breath as he stepped out of the locker room, closing the door behind him quietly. "You alright Ed?" Greg asked him.

"Yeah. All under control. But I think you should give Spike the day off….his baby sister is in town?"

"The FBI Agent?"

"The one and only." Ed laughed. He told Greg to them alone, they had a lot to go through. Then he would go in there, play bad "brother" and ask Spike to talk to him when he knew that would be imposssible.

* * *

><p>What did you guys think?<p>

REVIEW PLEASE!

Should I add another part to it?

THANKS(:


End file.
